


Hange Fluff

by beepboop_frootloop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboop_frootloop/pseuds/beepboop_frootloop
Summary: Just some Hange x Reader fluff, sweet stuff
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	1. Missing You

It had been a while since you last saw Hange, they were currently accompanying Captain Levi and Commander Erwin in a very important meeting. A few days ago one of the newest recruits had made a very interesting and possibly helpful discovery and all the superiors needed to meet up and discuss it as soon as possible. Clearly it was very important stuff, as soon as Hange heard about it she couldn't help but get excited. Seeing them being so excited made your heart jump and forget about the fact that you wouldn't be seeing her for a while. But you would go through just about anything just to make sure that they are enjoying themselves. It was currently day 5, nearly a week since you last saw them, and you were going nuts! The atmosphere was just so bleak without them around. Still, you made sure to keep updating her current experiments despite her absence. Since you felt so down and alone, you decided to enter their room and sleep there that night. Hoping the familiar scents that filled the room would also fill the emptiness you felt. As you got ready for bed you decided to snoop in Hange’s closet to maybe wear a comfortable sleeping shirt. So many to choose from, every comfortable shirt you laid eyes on each brought out a very warm memory of when you saw Hange wear it. You started to feel like maybe you could survive another night or two. You decided to go for a very simple oversized grey shirt. As you put it on your mind went blank and you felt warm once more. Despite missing Hange so much, this would be enough for the night. As you walked over to lay on Hange’s bed you noticed a paper neatly placed on a desk near the bed. The desk sat exactly under a window that was located at the right of the bed. You felt curious as to read it but you felt like it would be rude, maybe it was something private. Maybe it had top secret information about titan or something. But what would they think if they found out you read it, it would lead to them thinking you were snooping in her room. Maybe then they’d think you don't trust them or you believe they are hiding something from you, which just couldn’t be more opposite from the truth. In the end curiosity won and you decided to pick it up and read it. You widened your eyes in surprise as you began reading this mystery letter. It was for you! Hange knew that they’d be gone too long for you to not miss them. You were surprised but it made you feel so loved that they knew you so well. The letter read:

“Dear y/n,  
Sorry that this trip has been taking long enough for you to come seeking comfort in here. I want you to know that despite this being written before I left, I just know that I already miss you too. Well if I’m completely honest, I'm sure I started missing you as soon as I stepped outside this building. I organized my closet so you find it easy to spot some of my most comfortable clothes, I know how much you like wearing them and I think it would be helpful for you. I also made sure to clean the room so you don’t feel the need to (it was Levi’s idea). I know it can get pretty messy in here. Feel free to come in here as much as you need. And I don’t know if you noticed one of your jackets go missing but well, I heard it gets cold over here and what better way to stay warm than with the jacket of the person whose smile alone warms my heart. I’m not sure exactly how long this meeting will take but wish me luck. I’m really hoping to make some more great discoveries through this trip. Also, I wish I could write more but Levi won’t stop bugging me to hurry up. Can’t wait to be with you again my dear!  
Love,  
Hange Zoe“  
“They know me so well” you whisper. After reading the letter you felt so much better and calm enough to go to bed and finally sleep. You go under the covers and lie on your side as you hug a pillow and drift off into sleep.  
As you sleep through the night you can’t help but dream of Hange. You see yourself walking up a pretty steep hill. It's covered in the softest, cleanest, and greenest grass that you have ever laid eyes on. Sure the hill is steep enough to make your legs ache but the very familiar voice that hums at the very top of the hill keeps you moving. The sound swims through the air softly and into your ears. It feels as if honey had become an auditory food and it travelled from your ears and into your heart. As you got closer to the top, you could see more and more of a never ending sunrise. So beautiful, so warm and loving. The sky was covered in the colors joy, fulfillment and passion. Happiness spread across your cheeks as you reached the highest point of the hill. Your gaze was met with the eyes of your lover as they stood under a tree. The tree was voluminous and fruitful, filled with shades of green and reflections of the sky above. A leaf would fly off here and there and fruits jingled like bells but never fell. The longer you stared at it, the more fruits you recognized. Hange held their hand out patiently reaching for yours, their face genuinely smiling, you can see honesty through their eyes and a light rose across their cheeks. Their hair danced with the breeze as it picked up every now and then. Yet the wind didn’t feel uncomfortably cold. You smiled at them and felt butterflies in your stomach flying wild. No words felt necessary to be spoken nor heard. You held your hand out and into Hange’s own. It felt like time had stopped and it truly was only you two alone in your own little world. And well, it was, and it was perfect. Hange pulled you lightly closer to her and downward as she sat down under the tree. Her hum still lingering in the air, dancing around the both of you and hugging you. The whole time Hange doesn’t break eye contact, yet it never felt more comfortable. You didn’t want to look away either, afraid that it would end this beautiful scenario. As you sat beside them, they closed their eyes and laid their head on your shoulder and interlocked their fingers with yours. You weren’t sure what tune they were humming but it sounded lovely, angelic. Despite earlier thoughts, you looked away and into the sunrise. White clouds would pass by calmly and so close you could almost touch them. You felt their head shift a little and you could see them looking up at you from the corner of your eye. Upon noticing them, they giggled lightly and leaned up to cup your right cheek and kiss you on the other. Everything was lovely and still, that is until you felt the tree on your back move a bit, this puzzled you and the sunrise slowly got brighter and brighter until finally you woke up.  
As you wake up and open your eyes you can’t help but squint at the warm sun rays that peek in through the window and into your eyes. You move your hand up to cover your eyes and notice a weight on your back and something at your waist. You looked down at your waist and noticed two familiar hands hugging you from behind. You get excited and sit up to turn around and look at the beauty beside you. It was Hange! They had returned last night as you slept! You quickly let yourself fall on them and you hugged them so tight. They wake up a little startled but calm down as they quickly realize that it’s you.   
“Good morning my love.” they greet you in that morning voice that drives you insane. You blush but don’t dare to pull away from them, instead you wrap your legs around them so they have no chance of leaving.   
They chuckle, “Don’t worry, I promise I’m not going anywhere, I just got here. Well I got here only a few hours ago.”  
“I missed you so much Hange.” you pout.  
“I missed you too,” they wrap their arms around you and hold you tight “did you read my letter?”  
“Yes, I did! It helped me so much, if it weren’t for the letter I don’t think I would have been able to fall asleep last night with how lonely I was feeling.”  
“Aw, well I’m glad I was able to help despite being far away.”  
“So how did the meeting go?”  
“Oh wow! It went really great, we got to discover lots of new stuff-” they yawn “but I think I’m going to have to leave the details until lunch. I didn't get to sleep much these last few days and I think it’s finally catching up to me.”  
“Okay, I’ll cuddle you until we fall back asleep, you can tell me all about it later.” You lean up to place a gentle kiss on them as they start to fall asleep. With the warmth of Hange on your front, and the gentle warmth of the sun rays on your back it didn’t take much longer before you too fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	2. Quality Time with Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've spent the entire morning with Hange, things get a little steamy but how long can it last before being rudely interrupted?

You’ve spent the entire morning sleeping with Hange and when you both woke up you two decided it’d be okay to stay in the room for as long as you’d like. There was no need to hurry or rush anywhere. These days were rare but that only made you appreciate them more. The both of you laid in bed and talked for what felt like hours. Laughs lingered here and there and suddenly you had a flashback to the dream you had the night before. You quickly realized that you felt exactly the same as you did in the dream. Even without the beautiful tree, the sunrise, and the hill, everything felt perfect. You felt your heart beating like a drum, almost beating through your chest and into the room. The beating of your heart accompanied by the words that left Hange’s mouth as they told you what they loved most about you, was music to your ears. Hange just kept going and going, it seemed like the list was never ending, but you had no problem with it. You didn’t want her to stop. If you could, you would spend the rest of your life listening to that beautiful voice. But almost involuntarily you slowly leaned in closer to their face. Leaving almost no room between the both of you. You could feel their breath trying to steady itself and that pushed you to close the almost nonexistent space between you both. As your lips touched you could hear fireworks explode somewhere in the distance, almost louder than your heart. Your hands confidently held their body. One held the back of their head and the other lingered on their torso. Up to their neck then back down to their abs. You knew their body just as well as you knew your own. You knew all their weaknesses and you couldn’t help but explore further and further. As you two kissed they too had their hand on your body, one hand firm on your waist and the other gently tugging at your hair earning quiet hums at your throat. Suddenly you felt the pace slow down and a tongue pressed against your bottom lip as if asking for permission, which you granted. Your tongues danced and it didn’t take long before the pace picked up again. This time the kisses were more full of passion and desire. An occasional moan as your hand ghosted over the areas they wanted more attention on. They place both their hands on your waist now and pull you closer so your bodies are pressing against each other. As things are getting a little steamy you’re both interrupted by a knock at the door. You paused for a moment but Hange pretended as if they didn’t hear anything. The both of you went back to pick up where you left off but were interrupted once more by the person at the door, this time it was a deep voice yelling out “Hey four eyes!”. At the the realization that it was Captain Levi, Hange finally let go and stood up with a deep sigh. She covered you with the blanket to replace her warmth as she walked to answer the door.  
“Morning Hange-uh good morning y/n” he said as he looked behind Hange.  
“I-yeah, morning Levi, can I help you?”  
“I don’t appreciate the attitude, I guess i interrupted something huh?”  
“Wha- no! We were jus-” They flustered.  
“Yeah yeah save it four eyes, y/n care to join us for lunch?”  
Hange looked back at you with a slight blush on their cheeks. You found this as the perfect opportunity to tease Hange throughout the day. A smile crept through your lips and you gladly agreed to join them.   
“Alright then, I'll be waiting at the table, don’t make me wait long brats.” he commanded before leaving. Hange walked back to you only to find the bed empty. They turned around and glared as they saw you had already gotten dressed and you were ready to leave.   
“How the hell did you do that? It hasn’t even been 10 seconds since Levi left! ”  
You chuckled and planted a kiss on their cheek, “C’mon get dressed, we don’t want to make Levi wait long, brat.” You mocked.  
They squint their eyes and proceeded to change clothes as you enjoyed the view of the beauty before you. They walked to the door and opened it, motioning their hand through it.   
“After you dear.” they grinned.  
As you walked through the door you were startled by a hand slapping your butt. You frowned and looked back to meet the eyes of the culprit only to find a totally not suspicious innocent Hange looking away. You couldn’t help but smile at the dork you were in love with. They closed the door behind them and held your hand as the two of you walked to meet Levi at the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments :D


	3. Valentine's Day with Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self explanatory, their is some spicyness in this one tho. Be prepared for some nsfw stuff but their is also fluff. Ive read some HangexReader fanfics but none of them had Hange as a bottom so i decided to give it a try.

You lay in bed enjoying your sleep, it's still pretty early but you get woken up by the smell of a delicious breakfast followed by a gentle kiss on your cheek.  
“Happy Valentine's day gorgeous” whispered Hange into your ear. You feel butterflies in your stomach and your eyes flutter open.   
“Happy Valentine's day my love.” you respond.  
You sit up to receive a plate of homemade breakfast and a cup of coffee is set on the nightstand next to the bed. Hange walks over to the other side of the bed and settles into their side of the bed with a plate of food for themselves as well. As they begin to eat you stare at them and your eyes twinkle at the sight.  
“Breakfast in bed, you're so cute!”  
“Only the best for the love of my life.” they smile back. “Now, don't let your food get cold, tell me what you think of it"  
You take in a spoonful and your mind goes blank. This is by far the best tasting breakfast you have ever had the privilege to taste! Causing you involuntarily let out a throaty moan. Hange's eyes go wide at your peculiar reaction but a huge grin interrupts and they can't hide the blush that fills their cheeks.  
“I think it's safe to say I hit bullseye.” they laughed  
Quickly you swallow the food and give them a deep kiss. The blush on their face reached a darker shade of red.  
“I could say the same thing about you.” You responded with a wink at their snarky comment.  
They shyly look away to hide the doofy look on their face. You continue to enjoy the rest of the plate and occasionally take a sip at the coffee Hange made with love. It was perfect, they knew exactly how you liked your coffee. You can taste how much love Hange made all of this with. You felt so loved and appreciated knowing that they woke up earlier and took their time to make you happy.  
After breakfast and a few smooches the two of you got ready for a date. You weren’t sure where you were going or what you would do, Hange had decided that it would be a surprise and gave no details so you really didn’t know what to expect.   
After a short ride on horseback, you both arrived at a forest type of place. There were many trees and the grass was more than green. Beautiful flowers of every color bloomed everywhere you looked and you could hear water running somewhere near you. Hange took your hand and helped you off the horse. As you both held hands they led you in through the trees and further. You could hear the water get louder as you got closer. Your face lot up as you stood in front of a beautiful waterfall. You had never been to one before, you’ve only heard of them from past expeditions that Hange had been in. You look at Hange with the biggest smile on your face and they smile back at you knowing that you love it so much. The lovely brunette leads you a little bit more until you reach a blanket on the grass and a basket filled with snacks and drinks and towels.   
“So, what do you think?” they questioned despite knowing the answer already.  
“What do I think! Hange, I love you so much! This is the most beautiful place that I have ever been to!” a tear crawled down your cheek.  
“Hey, don’t cry.” they wiped the tear off with their thumb. With a gentle smile they look you in the eyes, sincerity filling their own. “I love you too, I have been wanting to bring you here for the longest but i thought it would be best to bring you on a special date such as today. You deserve the world, y/n! I would dedicate my life to discovering all the mind blowing places in the Earth just so I can take you to them!” Their hands are still cupping your cheeks as they lean in to give you a very passionate kiss. “Now c’mon lets get these clothes off and head into the water! It feels AMAZING! You’ll love it!”  
They teasingly start taking their clothes off and look back at you before winking. Your face blushes and they blow you a kiss before jumping into the water. You kind of just stand there for a moment, mesmerized. Euphoria running through your whole body as you try to process everything that is happening. You are truly blown away by how amazing everything is going. Unknowingly you’ve been deep in thought for longer than you thought but your trance is broken by the laughs of Hange in the water as she swims around and enjoys the water.  
“Hey y/n! You coming? Or should I go get you myself!” yelled Hange with a playful tone.  
“On my way!” you yell back.  
Quickly you finish taking your clothes off and pile them up on the floor. You turn and run and jump into the water.   
“Woo-Hoo!!!” you screamed in mid air, arms flailing around.   
Your body shivered as you came in contact with the cold water. Hange swam closer to you and looked you up and down with an eyebrow lifted.  
“Is the water cold or are you just happy to see me?” they teased.  
You look down to see what they were commenting on and noticed your nipples poking out at the cold water and blushed. You look up at hange and splash water into their face.  
“Hey! I was just messing around!” they laugh as they try to cover their face from the water splashes.  
You start throwing water faster but stop when you hear them coughing a little too much. They start waving their hands out and yelling “ahh im choking, I'm drowning, I need cpr!” You look at them with an unbothered expression as they continue this little act. They look so goofy but you place your hand on each of their shoulders and lean in slowly as they quiet down. Your lips getting closer and closer to theirs. They close their eyes and right before you lips touch you push them down under the water.   
“Don’t mess like that! For a second there I thought you really were drowning!” you exclaim.  
As they come up from the water they respond, “So you thought it’d be best to actually drown me?”  
“I mean, it would give me a reason to put my lips on yours, right?” you whispered into their ear.   
You kiss the area right below their ear and they rest their hands on your hips, pulling you closer to them. Your own hands travel across Hange’s body. One of them comes up their back and climbs up to their hair. Your lips kiss along Hange’s jaw and down to their neck where you gently begin sucking to mark them, earning you a moan from them. Your other hand travels from their navel up to their breast. You gently massage them but never actually focus on the bud perking up. You hear more moans coming from Hange as you continue to mess with them. They are thoroughly enjoying all the sensations and they want to make sure you know it. Your head goes a little lower and you place a few kisses on their collarbone when the moving water allows you too. You straighten up and slightly lean back to get a good look at Hange’s face. Their mouth agape, blush spreading across their cheeks all the way up to their ears, and their eyes heavy-lidded. You hold their hand and lead them out of the water. They don’t question you or anything, they look completely infatuated.   
“Dork” you say under your breath/  
“What?” Hange adds.  
As you walk towards the little picnic set on the floor you’re both dripping a trail of water. Hange not taking their eyes off of your behind and you reach down to grab the towels. Their stare interrupted by a towel hitting their face.  
“We should dry up, don’t want you to catch a cold.”  
They let out a little giggle.  
“What’s so funny?” you question.  
“Oh nothing, it’s just that, we’re drying up only to get wet again.”  
“Well aren’t you a funny one” you smirk. “I think I’m ready to eat now.”  
Hange looked at you with wide eyes. “You’re so forward”.  
“I meant a snack!”  
“But...I AM a snack!”   
“Hange, you’re a meal” you wink.  
Hange goes over to the basket and opens it to take out a freshly baked loaf of bread. They had asked Niccolo to bake it specially for them. After placing the bread down they took out some fruits and jam.   
“There wasn't much in the kitchen but…” they take out two wine glasses and a full bottle of red wine “I think this will do.”   
Your face lit up. It wasn’t often that you could indulge yourself in some good red wine. Things were all going incredibly well. Hange opened the bottle of wine and poured some into your glass followed by their’s. The two of you clinked your glasses together and took a sip all while keeping eye contact. Hange’s face looked like she was ready to devour you. They hold up a bunchstem of grapes up to your mouth and you seductively pop one into your mouth. Hange’s eyes get wilder at the sight. As you swallow the grapes, you take the grapes from Hange and place them back in the basket without moving too much. You take their hand and put their middle and index finger in your mouth. Sucking softly, slowly, and increasing the speed little by little. You could hear Hange’s breaths, ragged. Their eyes never leaving yours. They move up and sit on top of you, they straddle your legs a little too desperately. While their fingers are still in your mouth, you slip your tongue in between them and slowly lick at the middle. You hear Hange groan at the feeling. A moment later you slowly pull their fingers out of your mouth with a loud sucking sound at the end. Without wasting time they lean towards you and make out with you. So aggressively, hot, their hands at the back of your head to make the kisses deeper. Your tongues fight for dominance and you were not about to lose. You wanted to keep teasing Hange. You move your leg up to to come in contact with Hange’s heat. Her tongue froze for a second and you won the fight. You slowed the pace down but kept the kisses deep. You lightly bite Hange’s bottom lip and they let out a needy moan. You lighlty choke them and move your kisses to their ear lobe and the sensitive skin under around their ear. Your free hand now cupping one of their breasts. You massage it and lightly pinch their nipple as you suck on their neck. As you continue to play with Hange, you feel something run down your thigh, you realize that Hange is overflowingly wet. You bite down on their neck enough to leave a mark and you kiss it lightly before lifting your head to look at their face. They’re biting down on their bottom lip and their eyes are shut.  
“Enjoying yourself?” you break the silence.  
They stay quiet and try to pull you close again so you can continue where you left off.  
“I asked you a question.” you say in a deeper voice.  
“Y-Yes y/n” they whimper.  
“Mmm I can feel how wet you are on my thigh” your voice husk and deep.  
“Please continue” they pout  
“Only because you said so nicely, my good girl”  
You place both your hands on their hips and began licking from their neck down to a boob. As you kiss and suck on their boob, you slowly begin to move their hips back and forth on your thigh. Hange’s head falls back and they moan in pleasure. The heat between their legs rising. You keep the pace steady and move your attention from one breast to the other. Their moans filled the cool air. You speed up the pace and their low moans now become louder.  
“Look at me” you command.  
You move a hand up to the back of their head and you turn it so they can face you. Your hand gently pulling on their hair. They look at you with pleading eyes and a mouth wide open to let out their enjoyment. You move your other hand from their hip, up to their cheek and you rub their bottom lip with your thumb. You proceed to put your thumb in their mouth and they close their lips. Their tongue licks around your thumb and they suck it so seductively. Their moans continue and you move your leg up higher to apply more pressure.Their mouth opens and you take your thumb out and choke them lightly.  
“y/n, I-I’m close!”  
“Cum for me, my love” you whisper.  
You kiss them deeply as their arousal rises. And suddenly they stiffen and their head is shot back as they let out a pleasure filled scream. You take in the godly sight as their chest rises and falls with each breath. Their hips still moving but at a slower pace to ride out their orgasm. As they finish, they push you to the floor and lay on you.  
“Who’s my good girl?” you say while stroking their hair.  
“I’m your good girl,” they say in between breaths.  
“Yes you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Let me know what you think :D


	4. Lunch with Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hange join Levi for lunch and talk about the earlier meeting they attended. It's mostly just you kkeping Hange company and being supportive.

As you and Hange walk through the halls on your way to the cafeteria, your hands are enveloped in theirs and the warmth spreads from your hand up to your cheeks and ears. The halls were emptier than usual as it was already a little late for lunch and the cadets had already headed off to do their daily tasks. The both of you were rather quiet due to the earlier interrupted scene. You felt yourself tense up at the thought of what would have happened earlier if it weren't for the surprise guest. Hange noticed and began swinging your arm slowly to comfort you a bit. As you looked over to them, they gave you a cute smile and continued swinging your arms together back and forth. You felt yourself relax a little and you smiled back, earning an adorable blush from them. As you approached the cafeteria doors, Hange steps in front of you and opens the door to let you enter first.  
“Always the gentleman.” You say  
“My princess deserves her royal treatment.” They gave you a bow and followed behind you. “I'll go grab us some food, you can go sit down with Levi, I'll join you in a bit.”  
You nod and walk over to where Levi was sitting at, waiting for you two. “ So, good morning Captain LevI!”  
“Afternoon, y/n" He replied unamused.  
“Oh, right." you chuckled nervously  
“So what took you lovebirds so long?”  
“What? We came here as soon as possible. We didn't want to keep you waiting"  
“Tch, right.” the man looked away.  
“So how did the trip go? Hange told me they had a great time!”  
“The usual, a bunch of stuck ups discussing titan anatomy. The lack of respect as they had us staying over in the filthiest rooms I have ever had to stand in. And don't get me started on Hange. The only words coming out of their mouth revolved around titans and you. 'y/n this, y/n that, I miss y/n so much, I wonder what y/n is doing right now, blah blah blah.' ”  
Your cheeks blushed and your eyes widened, “Someone sounds jealous.” you mumbled.  
‘What was that?”  
“I uh-"  
“Hey, what are you two talking about?” came Hange enthusiastically. They placed the plates of food down on the table and took a seat next to you.  
“I was just telling y/n how much you wouldn't shut up about them during our trip.”  
Hange nearly choked on their food as Levi spoke. Their face flushing red in embarrassment. “What?! That's not true!”  
“If it's not true then why are you red as a tomato right now?”  
“Am not! Levi!” They stood up from their seat.  
You let out a laugh at how Hange was reacting and they looked down at you. A small twinkle in their eyes as they saw you try to stop your laughter with your hand over your mouth. You reach for their hand and pull them down so they can sit again.  
“That's embarrassing.” teased Levi.  
“I think it's cute.” you look into Hange's eyes.  
“You do?” they ask.  
You cup their cheek with your hand and lean in to give them a kiss but are interrupted by Levi.  
“Ahem, so Titans! We learned some valuable information, right Hange?”  
Hange turns around at the sound of “Titans". Leaving your lips puckered and unattended.  
“Oh yeah! Fascinating knowledge! I'm so excited to get deeper into it! y/n, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to help me with the next few researches I do? I promise to keep you safe!”  
“Yeah after the last incident I hope you will take better precautions.” said Levi.  
“Hey! To be fair, who would've imagined a titan's tongue could reach that far?! But really, I promise to take more precautions. I wouldn't want my princess getting hurt. So what do you say?”  
“I sayyy...YES! I would love to!”  
“Oh you hear that Levi? y/n said yes! And you thought they would resist.”  
“Tch.”  
“Okay! Great! I'll let you know what I have planned as soon as I get permission from Erwin.”  
The both of you shared an understanding moment of eye contact. You could see the excitement in their eyes.  
“Alright well, we sure got some really big news at this conference.” Interrupted Levi. “Who would’ve thought titans had such a small brain in that fat head of theirs.”  
“Levi! Don’t be rude!” said Hange.  
“Right. Don’t want to hurt their feelings.” he replied unamused.  
“Exactly, I just know they have feelings. They have to be sentient, even though I can't prove it, yet.” Claimed the brunette scientist.  
“Wait so, they actually have brains? So they’re intelligent?” You questioned.  
“Brains? Yes. Intelligent? Tch, please. Give me a break.” replied Levi.  
“Yeah. We can conclude from our hands on experiences with titans that they just aren’t that bright. Maybe size does matter after all.”  
Levi frowned over at Hange. Eyes darker than ever.  
“Brain wise of course!” they replied nervously.  
You tried your hardest not to laugh but the expression on Levi’s face made it impossible. You let out a burst of laughter, wheezing at the situation. Surely enough Hange couldn’t help but join you too. Levi stared at the both of you, ready to knock you off your feet. Before you know it, you’re on the cold hard floor, still wheezing.  
“Pathetic.” mumbles Levi. As he walks towards the exit, leaving you two laughing your asses off. “When I come back I better see this room sparkly!” he commands before storming through the doors.  
You can still hear Hange gasping for air as they roll on the floor.  
“Hange! We got cleaning duty!” you whine.  
“I know, I know but did you see his face y/n!!!” they say in between breaths.  
You get up and brush the dust off your clothes. You stand over Hange and bring down your hand to help them up. Their beautiful smile radiates through the room. They catch their breath and stare at you with shimmering eyes. You’re not sure what they’re thinking but it’s clear that they are deep in thought, daydreaming.  
From Hange’s perspective, the light coming in from the windows lands perfectly on you. Making it look like you are glowing. A small breeze comes around and dances with your hair. “Y/N is gorgeous!” they think.  
“C’mon, you’re going to leave me hanging?” you asked with a smirk.  
Finally they snap out of it and reach for your hand so you can help them up.  
“Thank you.” said Hange.  
“Well, we got some cleaning to do. I’ll sweep and you can clean the table tops.” you suggested.  
“Ohh, but sweeping is easier. I’m a section commander anyway, I shouldn’t have cleaning duty.”  
“Yeah well, you’re the one who put us in this mess in the first place.”  
“Ahhh, I didn’t even mean it that way.” they cry out.  
The both of you proceeded to clean the cafeteria. Time passes by and your tiredness quickly grows. As you both finished up, you heard heavy footsteps coming from the hall. They got louder as they got closer until eventually BAM the doors flew open.  
“Are we done here, four eyes?” he glances over to you, “and co.” he finished.  
Hange tried to explain, “Levi, I already apologized! You know I wasn't referring to y-”  
The shorter man squinted his eyes, daring, challenging Hange to continue explaining. His gaze was colder than one could imagine. Capable of freezing someone to death.  
“I mean, yes sir.” Hange gulped.  
Levi walked around and inspected the place. Nothing could take his focus off. So you and Hange waited for judgement.  
“The floors are fine but I can tell who cleaned the tables.” he stared at Hange. “Are those glasses working for you?” he said as he flicked a small crumb of a table. Levi must have eagle sight because even you hadn’t noticed it. He let out a sigh. “Whatever, we can worry about that later. You got new things to put your mind to. Erwin finally approved that research you were drooling over earlier.”  
“He did? Yes! I can finally get to experimenting again!”  
“Awesome! Sounds like we are in for some late nights!” You added.  
“You got that right, study buddy!” Exclaimed Hange as they held your hand.  
“Anyways, Erwin set some rules and precautions that he wants you to carefully read over before you get all crazy. I left the papers on your desk.”  
“Rules? But-” complained Hange.  
“But nothing. End of discussion. Y/N I'm going to trust that you will keep an eye on Hange.”  
“Yes captain.” you answered.  
“Alright well, I have a feeling that Eren is slacking off again so I better go and beat his ass.” He ends as he walks out. Leaving you and Hange staring at each other, wondering if you just heard that right.  
“Sixth sense?” You both questioned simultaneously.  
“Anyways let’s get going. To the lab!” Hange enthusiastically pointed a finger out into the air.  
“Not before you read Erwin’s rules in your office!” you exclaimed with their same amount of enthusiasm, almost mockingly.  
As you two walk over to Hange’s office you notice them dragging their feet. A dreadful expression covered their face as you two got closer to the office.  
You bring up a hand and gently pat Hange in the back. “C’mon my dear. I’m sure the rules aren’t even half as bad as you imagine them to be. And you know Commander Erwin set them for your safety. He cares about you, we all care about you.” You paused for a moment. “I care about you.” You said with a softer voice.  
“I know, thank you.” Hange smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug. They kept their arm over your shoulder as you two continued walking to their office.  
After finally reaching the office, you walked inside and kept them company as they read over the papers.  
They let out a loud sigh. “Restrictions, restrictions.” They whispered as they read. Occasionally they would shift in their seat and scoff. You even heard them claim “Oh please! That only happened once! Well, twice.”  
You can just tell how careful Erwin was about the rules. The commander had written a literal stack! An entire packet! You wondered about all the things that Hange had to do in oreder to earn this amount of strictness. The longer you thought about it, the more worried you got. Hange had an incredible mind! They were so curious and so creative. You just knew they would somehow find a loophole for several rules. Despite your nervousness, you were also very excited to be able to experiment along with Hange. You loved seeing and hearing them being so passionate. As the sun went down, you stayed with Hange for moral support as they occasionally had to set the papers down and rant. Every now and then you would walk behind them and rest your head on their shoulder as you looked over at the papers in their hands. They didn’t have to do much for you to know that they greatly appreciated your support.

**Author's Note:**

> All advice is welcome, let me know what you think. Also, I JUST wrote this rn because I can't sleep but i think this actually helped a bit.


End file.
